Talk:USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)
The Sao Paulo was NCC-75633, but after it was re-designated Defiant, it took on the old Defiant's registry of NCC-74206. I just re-watched What You Leave Behind, and every scene with the Defiant had the original registry. -Turtletrekker Actually, it took the registry of NX-74205. -- Sci 06:51 6 April 2006 UTC Oops. Typo. My bad. (-; Turtletrekker Well that reason was because they used stock footage of the Defiant. They originally wanted to use the NX-74205-A. I used the NCC-75633 registry because it was the Sao Paulo's. Farragut76 What is going on with the registration, I know the most recent edit adding a -A has no source but should this have the original registry or Sao Paulo's? What You Leave Behind has it with the original registration, as does the relaunch comic Divided We Fall. Further the editor of the post finale books Marco Palmieri said not long ago on the trek BBS that he had an explination for keeping the registration being the same if it ever came up; being abit of Starfleet propaganda claiming the original was never destroyed. The Doctor moved this page here for "several reasons. The names are a bit clunky and confusing, and we should take our lead on the Defiant from Memory Alpha" Well quite frankly I don’t see why, especially if they are wrong! This should be addressed as it effects the title and content of the article, if there is no evidence for the 75633 registration then we shouldn't be claiming that’s what it is. -- 8of5 21:32, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :I have to say that in hindsight I agree, but the former titling used was rather clunky for my tastes. Perhaps if the Defiant s registry is meant to be the same as a propaganda measure, perhaps would could put the two Defiant's on the same page, but separate them out.--The Doctor 22:19, 27 October 2006 (UTC) ::I might agree if that had been established somewhere, but for the moment it's just Marso's speculation about what he might do if it ever came up. Plus to do that would make quite a big page, and propaganada or not, they are two different ships. I do agree the old names are clunky, but I cant think of of any other way to have them be the identically named ships they are and also the two different ships. -- 8of5 22:35, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :Maybe have the USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I) and USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II).--The Doctor 22:56, 27 October 2006 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me, looks a little funny but definately neater thans prototype/Sao Paulo -- 8of5 22:59, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :Apparently someone believes the universe will end in 2383, or has information that the rest of us don't... --Captain Savar 15:35, 9 October 2008 (UTC) So as far as I can see, the Defiant must simply have two registries -- one from the ship's plaque in canon, and one that pops up in various places being identical to the old registry. We can continue to note this as a duplication/discrepancy in the article (although, re-registering a ship would be an explanation that makes it not a discrepancy but a duplication). However, if someone feels this is not the right path, I'm going to ask that they add to the conversation here BEFORE making the change -- since we've had to revert so many users making obscure changes to the article based on this point. If I see many more unexplained edits (please explain your edit in the edit summary or on this talk page), then the person making those unexplained edits will be warned or banned. -- Captain MKB 18:08, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :It's been quite some time since I've seen the episodes relevant, so, do you refer to this dedication plaque: image link? If so I don’t understand why we are listing two registrations here, that plaque is clearly for the ship while it's still named and registered as the Sao Paulo. While the Defiant seen on screen and in comics set after this clearly shows both it's name And registration have been changed to match the original. If though you refer to another dedication plague showing the name Defiant with the Sao Paulo's registration that's quite another matter... --8of5 19:23, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Benjamin Sisko in command of the USS Defiant again Did Benjamin Sisko get command of the Defiant again?. Is that what happened in Star Trek Typhon Pact novel Raise the Dawn. Or is Sisko still in command of the Robinson.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 17:57, July 15, 2012 (UTC)